


there was one thing missing (and that was the moment i knew)

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I apologize in advance, So much angst, background peraltiago ish, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: gina linetti has always known she was destined for great things. so when she gets the offer of a lifetime to live in LA with her dance crew and perform tours, she knows she has to take it.rosa supports her, of course- but with gina gone, things will never be the same.





	there was one thing missing (and that was the moment i knew)

**_i. with that 'baby i'm right here' smile_ **

"Y'all are really stinkin' up my whole vibe here," Gina laughs, but she stops short when she sees Rosa struggling to keep herself together. She's trying  _so hard,_ her strong, brave girlfriend, clutching onto Gina's hand, her knuckles white. Rosa's fighting her emotions, something she hasn't done ever since Gina became  _hers,_ and she bites hard on her bottom lip. It's a habit reserved for her worst moments, and it's resurfaced the past few weeks, the second Gina told her she was leaving Brooklyn for LA. It leaves her usually soft, glossy lips chapped and dry, and Gina's always offered her a variety of chapstick flavours, and now she won't be able to anymore. Gina squeezes Rosa's hand three times, their signal for  _I love you,_ and  _it's okay, I've got you,_  and Rosa draws in a ragged breath.

The detective gathers enough self-control to blink her tears back and look up, glancing around the briefing room at the rest of the squad, and they don't seem to be handling it too well either. Rosa helped her plan the announcement party, even willing to join her for an improvised dance, but Gina didn't drop the whole "I'm moving to LA" bomb until just five minutes ago. Everyone went quiet, Jake immediately grabbing Amy's arm for support, Terry's bright eyes dimmed, and Charles stumbling backwards in shock. Scully apologized (what for, Gina didn't know- though she did suspect it was for taking Wolfie and many other reasons). Holt and Hitchcock remained the only ones unfazed- Holt, because he knew already and discussed with Gina in their daily 'hot goss' session, and Hitchcock because he was too busy finishing the cheese platter.

"I'm sorry," Jake says at last, his voice raspy from crying. "I know you always like to go out on a bang, but we're just making it really depressing." Amy nods vigorously, still stunned from the previous revelation, unable to form words despite her wide vocabulary.

"It's cool, y'all. If I were in your position, I'd be hella bummed too." Gina grins, attempting to keep it lighthearted, but she receives little change in their expressions in response. Rosa grips her hand tighter.

"Oh,  _c'mon,_  you guys! I'm not  _dying,"_  she tries again, her tone growing increasingly worried. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were all supposed to be jamming to Beyoncé on a makeshift dance floor by now. Rosa kicks Gina's leg to get her attention, her eyes dark like onyx stones. Gina loved those eyes- they glittered with constellations on good days, and shined like the night sky on bad ones.

"Don't joke around like that, G," Rosa chokes out, pulling Gina closer to her. "You're not going to die, not on my watch."

"Aw,  _babe."_ Gina's heart  _melts,_ and she feels nothing but a fierce, beautiful love for the woman in her arms. She loves her so, so much, and she hates that she's going, hates that she won't change her mind and  _stay._ Stay and marry Rosa, have Iggy start calling Rosa 'Mama', and live as a perfect family they built together.

_"ENIGMA LINETTI, GET BACK HERE!" Rosa screeches, muttering profanities under her breath as she pulls peanut butter out of her hair. The toddler giggles, already in the next room, jar of peanut butter in hand, a spoon in the other. Gina left her with the babysitting duties, going out to get groceries, and Rosa agreed to it, like she always did- Gina was her kryptonite._

_She'd do anything for her._

_So Rosa gave Iggy something to snack on, parking her in front of the TV as she lay on the couch, hair sprawled over a pillow. She held back a smile when Gina sent her a selfie of her in the cereal aisle, captioned "You think it's healthy to give Iggy Lucky Charms?" and barely noticed the toddler dragging her chair over to sit with her. Mindlessly scrolling through her and Gina's texts, Iggy's sticky fingers attempting to braid Rosa's hair was unknown to her until-_

_"Ow! The f...udge are you doing, Igs?" The toddler freezes, hair mid-tug and half knotted, and she hops down from the chair, hugging the jar close to her chest._

_"Nothing, Ro-ro! I swear!"_

_And that leads her into a wild goose chase, running after the Enigma like some kind of idiot, so preoccupied that she doesn't hear the front door open._

_"I'm back! These groceries aren't going to carry themselves, you know-"_

_All three of them stop in their tracks, and a wide smile grows on Gina's face at the sight before her._

_"Hey, G. Permission to put your rascal of a daughter in time out?" Rosa asks, tilting her head at her girlfriend. Gina sets down the groceries and walks into the living room, her hands on her hips._

_"If my daughter's a rascal, does that make me one too?" She lifts Iggy up, and she squeals, Rosa hiding her amusement well behind her hair._

_"Don't tell Iggy, but you're my favourite rascal," Rosa whispers in Gina's ear._

_She's never felt more at home._

Chasing away her thoughts, Gina cups Rosa's face in her hands, trailing her fingertips over tear-stained cheeks and kisses her so hard it's almost certain it'll leave bruised lips. They don't notice the rest of the squad shuffling out silently, leaving them to figure things out and enjoy the few stolen moments they have left together.

Less than 72 hours until Gina's flight, and they're going to make the most out of it.

 

**_ii. the time is ticking, people ask me how i've been_ **

Rosa wakes up tangled between silk sheets and Gina's arms wrapped around her torso. Gina's soft auburn hair has a fiery red glow to it, courtesy of the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, and Rosa's chest tightens at the sight. Her gorgeous star was going to kill it out there in LA, and despite how proud she was, her heart still ached. She missed her already.

Gina shifts in her sleep, mumbling incoherently, and Rosa looks over at her. The bittersweet memory of the night before comes back- the breaking down, strings of cursing and crumpling into a ball on the floor. How Gina comforted her, threw Wolfie 2.0 around their backs and they replayed their favourite Nancy Meyers movie, before heading to bed. Rosa sighs, not wanting to think about it, and turns to her nightstand to check her phone. One missed call from Amy Santiago.

Rosa carefully slips from Gina's grasp, making sure she doesn't disturb her, and walks toward the kitchen, her feet padding across the soft carpet. Her borrowed, oversized Dance-y Reagan shirt hangs over her shorts as she hops onto the counter, the cool marble familiar. She taps Amy's contact and waits.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Santiago. You called me yesterday?" Rosa asks, half paying attention as she watches Gina's body rise and fall with each breath.

"Oh! Yeah, I was actually wondering if I could speak to Gina?" Amy winces, hoping Rosa doesn't take offense. "It's just- she blocked me as a joke a while back, and Jake said she doesn't check her voicemails so even if I used his phone-"

"Amy, chill. I get it. She's currently unavailable but when I send her off at the airport tomorrow, you're welcome to tag along. We'll be there at 8." Rosa offers, hearing a sound of relief from Amy's end.

"That'd be great, thanks." Amy pauses, debating something, and lowers her voice to a whisper. "Are you okay?"

_She's about to lose the love of her life. Her last chance at finding 'the one'._

"I... I'm fine, I guess. I could be better," Rosa says unconvincingly. "I don't need any pity, though, I mean- I've had weeks to prepare for this. It's just- it's hard, you know?"

_She doesn't mention the perfect diamond ring she spent days picking, locked safely inside her old ballerina music box._

_She doesn't mention how she was planning to propose the day Gina told her she got the job offer._

_It'd be selfish to, wouldn't it? To keep her in New York forever?_

"It's not the same, but when Jake went to Florida to catch Jimmy Figgis... it was scary to think that any false move could kill him. I lived on the edge of terror and insanity for those six months, unsure if receiving news was better than receiving none. After all, if there was no death announcement, that was all I needed, right? For him to still be alive? For him to _come back?"_

Amy's voice cracks, and she inhales a shaky breath to compose herself. These were thoughts she kept buried in the darkest corners of her mind, not wanting to remember the constant fear and anxiety. Rosa speaks so she doesn't have to, her tone empathetic and sorry for the both of them.

"Amy, hey. We don't have to talk about this."

"We also can't avoid it, Rosa. I didn't tell Jake just how much it affected me- he had it rough down there, and I couldn't add any more to that," Amy says, the words slowly tumbling from her lips after being bottled up for so long. "Point is, just know we're all here for you. Gina's going to return someday, and you two will settle down and be the nauseatingly sweet couple people envy in movies. She'll be just fine, and so will you."

For a second, Rosa's speechless, Amy's advice and reassurance sinking in. She's right- she has the Nine-Nine, her squad, her second family to lean on.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad,_ she thinks.

(But things never go according to plan, do they?)

 

**_iii. i try not to fall apart, and the sinking feeling starts_**

The day before, Rosa and Gina toured the city on her motorcycle, and Rosa still feels the ghost of Gina's arms around her waist as they rode, the way she fit right in her embrace. It was a day they both took photographs of, capturing their last moments with each other in Polaroids.

 _You'll always be my rose,_ Gina wrote under one, a tiny heart next to the message.  _We'll rule the world one day,_ she wrote on another.

There was one in particular Gina liked- a blurry picture of Rosa laughing, hair hiding some of her face, a hand covering a part of the photo.

 _To my favourite rascal- I love you,_ Rosa wrote. Gina held the Polaroid close to her heart and kissed her girlfriend as the sun set.  _I love you too,_ she said.

Now it's 3 AM and Rosa's on the verge of a panic attack, her heart beating rapidly against her chest as she makes desperate attempts to breathe.

It's the beginning of the worst day of her life.

"Mmm, babe, go back to sleep," Gina murmurs, half awake. "S'okay, Rosie. I'm not going anywhere."

_Except LA. In five hours._

Rosa falls back into a restless sleep and holds Gina like she's the only thing pinning her to earth.

 

**_iv. it was like slow motion, standing there in my party dress_ **

Their alarm blasts sirens when the clock strikes 6, and Gina groans, hitting the snooze button until it shuts up. Rosa's already out of bed and dressed, a fresh pot of their favourite herbal tea brewing. She knew Gina's order down by heart, memorized years ago on Thanksgiving when Charles brought in coffee for everyone- but tea for Rosa (that she only managed to get two sips out of, Gina hogging the rest). Gina's boldness surprised her- none of the people she dated had her confidence, that dared to steal her drink in front of everyone.

And yet, the Nine-Nine didn't suspect a thing, and only found out that they were a couple when Rosa went to prison. As Rosa and Jake were deemed guilty, Lieutenant Hawkins' officers cuffing the both of them, giving them minutes to say goodbye, Gina grabbed Rosa's face and kissed her.

_(We'll get you out of here.)_

Replays of that gave her the strength to get through the verbal, and sometimes physical abuse in jail. She imagined the proposal, the wedding, anything to get her to the next visiting day, to their escape.  _To the next time she'd see her girlfriend._

She and Jake had that in common, she supposed. 

"G, you have to get up now," Rosa says gently, running her fingers through Gina's hair. Gina stirs slightly, but doesn't make the effort to move.

"Don't want to," she states, just as the alarm goes off again. Rosa smiles fondly at her.

"Sorry, rascal. The universe says otherwise."

"Ugh, the  _nickname._ My biggest weakness," Gina huffs, throwing the covers off and heading to the bathroom. _Babylon II,_ they've dubbed it.

Once Gina's done, she comes out wearing a velvet, burgundy shaded dress that ends just above her knees. Rosa looks up from making breakfast, the spatula clattering to the pan.

"This is too underdressed for the airport, isn't it?" Gina jokes, enjoying Rosa's reaction. Rosa shakes her head, approaching her.

"I think you look absolutely stunning," she says, drawing Gina in for a kiss.

"Keep talking to me like that and I'll be late for my flight," Gina says in response, a twinkle in her eye. "Can't let my french toast burn either, Rosie."

"Who cares if you're late?" Rosa asks, but she pulls away, returning to the kitchen to flip the toast. Gina follows, the scent so familiar that her heart aches. She's going to miss this, their daily routine.

"You know Kenzie. She'll snap at me if I'm not in her sight at least fifteen minutes early. Weird though, because I'm  _her_ boss, but whatevs."

The morning flies by with more small talk and easy conversation (which has gotten _much_ more tolerable for Rosa), and soon enough, they're ready to leave.

They barely make it out the door of Rosa's apartment,  _their_ apartment, when Gina starts tearing up. _Can she do this?_

"Regina Linetti. You put Regina George to shame. You can survive getting hit by a bus, you can survive this. You're going to perform sold-out tours, and I'll be supporting you in the front row. I believe in you and so does the Nine-Nine. Hell, Beyoncé should watch her back." Rosa says firmly, with determination like steel. Gina doesn't blink and holds her gaze, swallowing.  _How did she get so lucky?_

They finally reach the parking lot, where Amy's car awaits, and Gina squeezes Rosa's hand as they load her bags into the trunk. Jake sits next to his wife in the front seat, patting Iggy's back as she burps. Amy grips the steering wheel, turning back to muster a smile at them.

"Hey, guys. Would it be rude of me to say bad morning instead of good?"

"Not at all, I mean, who wouldn't be upset by my absence?" Gina says, trying to keep the mood cheery. Jake's nose wrinkles in disgust as Iggy lets out a loud burp.

"If we're being honest here, you gone equals no more gas in my face, so please, vanish." Amy grins, so in love with her dork of a husband, and at the next red traffic light, she turns to kiss his cheek. Rosa makes an exaggerated retching noise, teasing them, and Jake sticks his tongue out at her and Gina.

"You two are mushy all the time!" He protests, gesturing to Gina's head in Rosa's lap.

"What was that, Jacob?" Gina says, and the four of them dissolve into hysterics. The airport eventually comes into view, and reality starts to set in, sending Rosa's heart into overdrive. The banter dies down just as fast as it began, and even Iggy is quiet.

"This is it." Amy announces nonchalantly, a shrug of the shoulders like she isn't bothered. Tears burn at her eyes though, and Jake glances at her sadly. Iggy makes a gurgling sound, her little fingers touching Jake's hoodie, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"I appreciate it, Igs. It's time for you to go with your mom, though. I'll miss you and her so much," Jake says, choking on his words. The crack in Gina's heart widens, broken beyond repair, and she looks away. The group steps out of the car, Rosa and Gina handling the luggage, Amy fumbling with something in her pocket. Jake bounces Iggy on his hip, and they enter the crowded airport, searching for the rest of Dancey Reagan.

"Gina! Get your ass over here, girl! Our flight's going to be early, so hurry up!" Someone yells, and Gina beams in recognition.

"Be right there, Kenzie!" She shouts in reply, making finger guns. Jake places Iggy in the baby carrier Gina's wearing, and she ruffles his hair gratefully.

"Thanks, Jake. And what you said in the car- I'm going to miss you too, bud. I'm glad there wasn't a huge celebration, truly. You guys are all the splash I need."

"Aw, Gina, you big cheeseball," Jake says, his voice thick with emotion. Amy coughs to get Gina's attention, unable to speak, holding out the thing she had in her pocket.

"...Why are you handing me a USB, exactly?" Gina asks, confused.

"It's a virtual binder full of photos and videos from us. I- _We_ wanted you to have a piece of your life here to take with you to LA. You've made such an impact on so many of us, and-" Amy's crying, and Jake rubs her back to comfort her. "We love you, Gina. You and I haven't had the most loving relationship, but you've taught me a lot, and I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world."

 _"Amy,"_ Gina says, touched. "I love you too. You keep doing you, okay? Come here." They manage to hug, careful as to not harm Iggy by suffocating her.

When they pull apart, the stony expression Rosa tried to sustain is gone, replaced with a crestfallen, defeated girl. They've both rehearsed this scenario in their heads hundreds of times, yet they can't seem to say anything at all.

It's unclear who initiates it first, but when they kiss, every emotion they've felt for each other is poured into it.  _Love. Anger. Frustration. Admiration. Passion._

_"Rosie, you're hammered, sweetie," Gina says, approaching the detective at the makeshift bar. This was their fourth year at Cop-Con, and Jake's party-throwing skills had improved immeasurably._

_"Am not," Rosa answers, slamming down her shot glass. Five others surround her, and she's about to reach for another when Gina drags her away._

_"Hey! You're lucky I like you," Rosa says, frowning. They arrive at one of the bedrooms, and Gina directs her to the bed, smiling._

_"I like you too," Gina says softly._

_Just as Gina's about to stand up to get her some water, Rosa grasps her hand and pulls her dangerously close, so their faces are inches apart. The kiss is sloppy but Rosa's lips are like a drug that Gina can't get enough of, and she kisses her back. All the feelings, the 'silly crush' she dismissed Rosa as resurface, and her heart beats faster._

_Suddenly, a realization hits her like a truck, and Gina stumbles back in an instant._

_"You're drunk. You'll forget this, we can't-"_

_"I'd never forget you, Linetti."_

Gina's stolen from her too soon, the kiss too short, the repeated 'I love you's not enough.  _I'll call you,_ Gina promises, pressing a chaste kiss to Rosa's forehead.

Then she and Iggy are gone, and Rosa collapses to her knees in tears.

 

**_v. in red lipstick, with no one to impress_ **

Once she lands, the excitement floods her and the rest of Dancey Reagan, resulting in them barely unpacking in their apartment before heading to the theatre.

It looks like something straight out of a fairytale.

Gina and her crew steal glimpses of the decorations and the bright, dazzling stage lights as they traipse through the aisles, overflowing boxes in their arms. Today is their first performance as Dancey Reagan, the group Gina made her own, and Gina's heart flutters. It was happening- her lifelong dream becoming a reality. Nearly all traces of regret from before disappear, and Gina bites her lip, shaking the image of Rosa sobbing at the airport far from her mind. She needed to focus. After all, this was her big break.

"Hey, Gina. Could you unload the costumes? I'll handle props," one of her group members, Tessa, asks. Gina nods, lost in her thoughts, waving a hand to dismiss her. Absentmindedly, she twirls her hair, going to reach for the box with 'COSTUMEZ' scribbled on with metallic Sharpie. She smiles, thinking of Rosa's face scrunched up in confusion when she searched for the full set- only to see them scattered across the sink counter of Babylon the same afternoon, Gina on the floor covered in glitter. She was working on her sign up posters for Dancey Reagan, she told Rosa.  _Wanna help?_

She'd grinned at Rosa that day, watched her wild eyes dart back and forth between her and the markers. Rosa shrugged, sunk to the zebra-striped plush carpet they'd argued over ( _It has to have some sort of print, Ro. For a bathroom as magical as Babylon- **No way, G. It's going to be a solid colour.)**_  and the rest was history.

She's in _Hollywood_ now. It's the start of a new chapter for her and her career, and maybe in time, the crack in her heart will heal.

 _Tonight, Rosa won't be in the audience,_ a voice says to her.

 _It's a risk I had to take,_ she argues.

_Was it worth it?_

 

_**vi. i would've been so happy**_

"FUCK!" Rosa screams, slamming the door to her apartment shut. She's a storm that can't be calmed, clenching her fists as she punches the wall. She doesn't register her bleeding knuckles, her eyes furious as she trashes her living room. She can't breathe, everything reminding her of Gina, the faded blue curtains of her eyes, the ballet shoes hung up of their dances in the middle of the night.

The polaroids neatly stacked on the nightstand mock her, the one captioned _'We'll rule the world one day'_ on the top. In it, she and Gina sit on her motorcycle, her head leaning on Gina's. A mess of auburn and black hair, two imaginary crowns on them like royalty.

Rosa doesn't know what compels her to, but she seizes her motorcycle keys, a mission in mind.

She'll go for a drive, like she and Gina used to do, flying into the distance and lost in each other. Speeding on the freeway but not getting caught, with Rosa's expert navigation through the traffic.

 _It'll be a nice sense of familiarity,_ Rosa decides. Therapeutic, in a way.

Nothing else could go wrong, could get ripped from her life, right?

 

_**vii. you called me later, and said**_

_"Great_ show, guys," Gina gushes, offering high fives to everyone on her crew. Stage assistants shower them with praise, saying how they haven't seen a show with that much energy in years, and Gina basks in it all, her heart swelling with pride. She enters her dressing room, hair sweaty but face glowing, and starts taking off her outfit. Her phone buzzes continuously on her vanity, and she squints to read its contents.

 

 **kingjakerulez:** call me when you see this

 **kingjakerulez:** gina please it's urgent

 **[unknown]:** I don't know if you can see this, but it's Amy. Call me.

 **captain holt:** Gina, there's a situation involving Rosa. Call one of us when possible.

 

At the mention of Rosa, her heartbeat accelerates, and her actions become frantic. She lunges for her phone, dialling Jake's number immediately, and he picks up in seconds.

"Guys! It's Gina." Jake's voice is muffled, presumably talking to the rest of the squad, and he says something about putting her on speaker. "It's Rosa, she-"

"Is she okay?" Gina asks, interrupting him. She feels like throwing up, anticipating his answer.

"Listen, we don't know if-" More background conversation, and Gina's eyes brim with tears in frustration. She'd snap her phone in half if she could.

"Dammit, Jake! JUST TELL ME!" She roars, and there are sounds of rustling, Jake hesitating before saying anything.

"She's in surgery right now. When someone found her, her bike was totalled, and she was bleeding out, but you just got to LA and we didn't want to ruin your first day in case she turns out to be fine-"

"I'll be on the next flight over. Update me whenever you can. She's my  _girlfriend,_ Jake." Gina chokes out, sobs threatening to wrack her body, and Jake agrees solemnly.

"Be safe. Love you."

 

_**viii. "i'm sorry, i didn't make it," and i said, "i'm sorry too"**_

Gina bursts through the hospital doors like her life depends on it _(well, her girlfriend's life does, and now she's crying again, and)-_

"Miss? Are you alright?" A nurse at the front desk stops typing on her computer to glance at her, concerned, and Gina rushes to her, willing herself to get a grip.

"What room is Rosa Diaz in?" She knows how she looks, but at the moment, she can't care less about her appearance.

"And you are?" The nurse asks, the name Ava scrawled on her nametag, and Gina stares her down, glaring daggers that could cut glass.

"Gina Linetti, her..."  _She can't say girlfriend. They won't let her in._ "Her fiancée."

"Room 509," Ava states, and once she signs in as a visitor, Gina's out of there, sprinting to Rosa's room. It's ironic, she supposes, that their first kiss happened on May 9th, and she takes this as a sign that Rosa will make it out alive.

Gina slips inside Rosa's room, and covers her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming. The hospital room is quiet except for Rosa's shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling with the help of the ventilator. Her arms are bandaged, and so is her face, cuts and bruises making her face look worn out and ghostly, deathly pale compared to her normal complexion. An IV is hooked up to one arm, feeding her fluids.

Seeing Rosa's fragile state up close proves to be too much for her to handle, and Gina lets out a sob, burying her face in her hands. Pulling up one of the hospital-issued plastic chairs, she takes a seat next to her, shaking.

"Rosie, babe, what did you _do?"_ Gina wraps her hand around Rosa's, so unnaturally cold that it scares her, but she still laces their fingers together as she waits for her to wake up.

It's silent, a murmur in the air like a summer breeze, but she thinks it as she brushes a stray strand of hair away from Rosa's forehead.

_I love you._

 

_**ix. and that was the moment i knew** _

Rosa stirs slightly, and if Gina wasn't focusing on her every movement, it would've been so easily missed. She stands up so quickly she gets lightheaded, but it doesn't matter, because Rosa's okay, she's-

"G," Rosa says weakly, mustering all her strength to smile at her. Her voice is hoarse, tired and dreamy from all the painkillers, and Gina shifts closer to hear her better.

"Sweetie, hey." Gina thanks the gods in the sky, for giving her her girl back, and Rosa squeezes her hand three times.

"I'm exhausted," Rosa manages a laugh, and coughs roughly, causing the machine she's connected to to beep loudly.

"Get some rest, babe. I need to-" Gina pushes her chair back, ready to get a nurse, but Rosa cuts her off, letting out a strangled breath.

"Our place. Find my ballerina music box, there's a ring, wear it every day, okay? It's for you and you only," Rosa instructs. Gina nods, not quite understanding, but something settles in her bones- this was it. This was goodbye.

"I love you so much. So fucking much. I've never doubted that." Gina holds Rosa's hand tighter like a lifeline. They're both crying now, and Gina leans down to kiss Rosa swiftly.

"I can't stay any longer, rascal. You dance your heart out for the both of us, and I promise, we'll rule the world one day."

The spark in Rosa's eyes is gone, the pain draining the life out of them, and Gina mourns as the machine flatlines.

_But there will always be the constellations, and those will never burn out._

**Author's Note:**

> send me death threats in the comments below and on twitter @ swiftsantiagos! love you all :)


End file.
